Pizza man & Babysitter
by 0DestielForever0
Summary: Sam pushes Dean to teach Castiel what sex is really like. Castiel's innocence turns Dean on.


The room was dark, apart from the lamp on the table between the two brothers by the window. Sam and Dean were doing research as Castiel sat, hunched over on the couch. As Castiel contemplated what was going on in the show he was watching on the television.

"It's very complex.." Castiel spoke in a confused tone.

"Mmmhm." Dean mumbled, only half paying attention.

"If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter...why does he keep slapping her rear?" Cas tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes.

The moans and slaps from the T.V was obviously a dead give away that Castiel was indeed watching porn..in the room with everyone. Of course because of his innocence, he was unaware of what he was actually doing. Though he was quite aware of the hardness in his slacks. Sam and Dean both exchanged looks for a moment before Sam looked down, leaving it up to Dean to explain the problem.

"You're watching porn..why?" Dean says, turning to face Cas.

"It was there." Castiel simply replied.

"You don't watch porn...in a room...full of dudes..and you don't talk about it." Dean explains, his voice raising a bit. "Just turn it off."

Castiel looks down at the tent in his pants and tries to decide what he's supposed to do.

"Now he's got a boner." Dean sighs, shaking his head.

"Two-hundred-six to be exact." He tilts his head once more, confused as to why this is relevant.

"I don't think...that's what he means...Cas.." Sam mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh that's right, I forgot he's Mr. Celibate." Dean smirks, looking back down at his book.

"Wait. You've never...you know...had sex?" Sam asks with genuine surprise.

Castiel is suddenly quiet, not looking at either of them. He had already gone through this with Dean and he refused to be taken back to that den of iniquity. He wasn't fond of the bottle throwing, screeching, fatherless, woman he had met at that place.

"So you haven't." Sam whispered, eyeing Dean.

"Sammy, no." Dean warned.

"Dean could teach you." Sam said quickly, with a smirk.

Castiel's head rose and he looked at Dean with bewilderment.

"How could you teach me?" he asked curiously.

Dean sighed heavily and gestured Sam to leave before he beat him senseless. Sam stood from the table and made his way out of the room.

"Have fun you two." Sam smirked again, shutting the door.

"What Sam really means is that I can give you more porn. I've got a few skin mags in the impala. I'll go grab them, you just...you just stay here." he said with an awkward tone.

"Dean that would hardly be teaching me." Castiel argued.

"I knew I would have to push you guys!" Sam groaned as he came through the door.

"Were you...were you spying on us?" Dean's eyebrow raised, eyeing Sam.

"No..I was...watching to make sure you didn't turn into a wimp." Sammy countered.

Castiel sighed confused, before sitting on the bed and resting his hand on his palm.

Sam gave Dean a smug look and Dean raised his finger, warning him again.

"Look Dean, he's already on the bed for you. Go be his pizza man." He spoke quickly before once again shutting the door.

"My...pizza m-...oh." Castiel's gaze softened and he finally realized what they were saying.

"Cas look-.." he was cut off before he could finish talking.

"I'll be the babysitter then." Cas spoke sweetly, beginning to take off his coat.

"Whoa. Cas...wait."

He tried to get Castiel to stop but it was too late. Castiel had taken off his shirt and laid on the bed with a..smug..look.

"Thank you for delivering, Mr. Pizzaman, I think I'll have a slice now." he spread his legs out on the bed-and Dean could tell Castiel was trying very hard to be seductive. Unfortunately the pick-up line that he said sent Dean over the edge and he was howling with laughter.

"I do not understand." Castiel whispered, hurt by Dean's laughter.

Castiel wasn't good at understanding human ways, nor was he aware as to how cheesy -literally- the pick up line he had said really was.

"Cas..it's not that. You're just really..cute" he mumbled, closing in on the male on the bed.

Dean crawled into the bed and slid his hand up Castiel's stomach, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know, I'm actually glad Sammy let me teach you. He's too rough in bed." Dean whispered, showing that he had obviously slept with his younger, yet taller, brother.

Castiel looked up into Dean's deep, green, eyes. It was enough to make him melt, but it couldn't compare to what happened next. Just like Castiel had once done with Meg, he was being kissed by Dean. He felt Dean's silky tongue, run smoothly across his lip-asking for entrance.

"Mmm." Dean moaned against Cas's mouth, very satisfied with the taste.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore, he was then stripping off what clothes they had left. He needed to feel the friction of their dicks pressed together, the heat off their bodies so close, the naked skin feeling against his. Once they were completely naked, Castiel turned them over and straddled Dean's lap, rubbing his hard, thick, dick against Dean's.

"Fuck, Cas you've been watching too much porn." He groaned, bucking his hips up desperately.

"I've only watched that one," Castiel's head tilted, confused.

Dean's eyes widened for a moment before a sexy smile spread out on his face.

"Guess you're just a natural," he whispered huskily, before bucking his hips again.

Castiel leaned down, wanting to kiss Dean again. Their lips touched for a brief moment before he flipped Cas onto his knees and licked his spine slowly. Cas shivered at the warm feeling on his skin, making him become even stiffer.

"Dean...please.." he begged.

Dean leaned down, kissing both of Castiel's asscheeks-worshiping them. Cas didn't have time to think about what was happening before he felt a warm, wet, tingling, sensation at his entrance.

"D-Dean...this is dirty," he groaned, his deep voice making Dean want to taste him more.

Dean shoved his mouth into Castiel's ass, really enjoying the taste. He licked around the small lines on his entrance before shoving his tongue in. The sounds and pleas that Castiel made, almost got him off right there. But no, this was Cas' time to be pleasured. It was his turn to learn how to be dirty.

"If it's dirty then I guess I could sto-.." he was cut off quickly by a shaky voice.

"No!" Castiel whined, fisting the sheets. "I...I want more..please" he whispered.

Castiel raised his ass higher into the air, his asscheeks spreading apart. Dean didn't want to take the time to prepare his angel, he was too anxious and too greedy.

"I'm going to need something to..make it easier. Some kind of lube." he mumbled, searching around the bed.

"Will this work?" Castiel held up a bottle of lotion that belonged to Sam.

Dean chuckled and took the bottle from Cas, kissing his back softly.

"You really like being dirty, don't you angel?" he nibbled on Cas' back tenderly.

"...Yes.." Castiel spoke as if it were obvious.

Dean went back to work, using his fingers this time. He took a few dots of lotion and spread it evenly down his cock and around Castiel's entrance, making him squirm.

"Dean..something is...happening." he moaned softly, precum running down his legs.

He couldn't help but lean down to lick in between his new lover's thighs, swallowing it. When Cas looked at him with bewilderment, Dean chuckled.

"I can't be dirty too, you know." he spoke quietly.

Dean pressed the head of his shaft against Castiel's hole and he slid his fingers down Cas' waist.

"Are you ready?" Dean bit his lip, hoping for the answer to be 'yes'.

"Please.." Castiel replied, which was enough.

Dean pushed himself inside, his eyes rolling back a bit at the tightness of Castiel's ass.

"Fuck." he groaned, pushing himself all the way in and resting there for a moment.

"P-please move Dean..please!" he begged loudly, wanting more.

Dean nodded quickly and began thrusting in an out, hard. He pounded and pounded Castiel's tight ass until he forgot where he was and who he was. Dean searched for Castiel's sweet spot, slamming into him hard.

"DEAN!" Cas' screamed, over and over.

He knew he had hit it when thick, creamy, cum began spilling down Castiel's thigh. He leaned over Cas and pulled him to his chest, biting his neck lightly. Castiel rocked with him, wanting to feel him as deep as he could go but they were going slower now.

"I love you. I've always loved you." Cas admitted, with flushed cheeks.

Those words. Those wonderful, glorious, amazing, angelic, perfect words. Not anything, his parents dying, watching Sam die, escaping hell, meeting Cas for the first time. Not a thing in the world could compare to the sound of those words ringing from Cas' lips.

"I love you too Cas," he managed to gasp out before cumming his load into Castiel.

Cas screamed, falling forward onto his knees once again. When Dean slid himself out, he felt like a different person. He was now emotionally, physically, spiritually, and mentally connected to this angel. His Angel.

When they both fell down onto the bed gasping, he looked over and stared into Castiel's bright blue eyes. They were beautiful, like seeing the ocean for the first time. It was like looking at a clear, blue, sky.

"You're perfect." they spoke in unison and both of them smiled brightly.

That little moment couldn't have been more perfect, because in that next second Sammy was slamming through the door, with his shirt off.

"Who's up for round two?" he smirked.


End file.
